Rosario Vampire Demon's Chapter
by kyokunkunoichi
Summary: La batalla contra Fairy Tail ha terminado, despues del caos todo el equipo ha conseguido pareja, todos esperan con ansias un nuevo año escolar, todos menos Mizore, luego de resignarse a dejar al hombre que amaba, la ahora deprimida y aburrida de la vida Mizore no cree que nada interesante sucedera, pero ¿sera verdad?. El genero completo seria: Humor, Romance y Aventura
1. Capitulo 1

Era una cálida mañana en la academia Youkai, en todo el campus el sol brillaba dándoles energía a todos los estudiantes… en todo el campus menos el apartamento de Mizore Shirayuki, al ser una mujer de las nieves su apartamento estaba permanentemente cubierto por una ligera capa de hielo, lo que convertía los potentes rayos del sol en un simple brillo.

***beepbeep**beepbeep* *beepbeep**bee-* *CRASH***

El sonido del despertador fue interrumpido por un pequeño tempano de hielo que atravesó y silencio al "aparato del mal" mejor conocido como despertador, Mizore se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la cocina para tomar un ligero almuerzo antes de alistarse e irse a la academia, todo esto lo fue realizado con impresionante lentitud, era como si Mizore hubiera perdido las ganas de moverse apenas se levantó de la cama.

"Buenos días Mizore" le saludaron Tsukune y Moka, ésta última abrazando el brazo de Tsukune, el cual por algún milagro no estaba sonrojado, detrás de ellos fueron apareciendo las demás parejas, 'como si mi día no pudiera ser peor' pensó Mizore mientras veía con cierto recelo como sus amigos y conocidos iban de la mano o abrazados mientras entraban al colegio, justo después de la batalla contra Fairy Tail en la cual el equipo derrotó a la ex madre de Moka (ella ya no la consideraría su madre por las atrocidades que cometió), las "parejas" que se estaban formando finalmente se consolidaron, Tsukune finalmente salió de su involuntario harem y eligió a Moka como novia, en esto Mizore no tuvo más que rendirse debido a que de esa manera inclusive Ura tendría como pareja a la recién adquirida segunda personalidad de Tsukune, Ghoul Tsukune o Gho como prefería que le llamara, aunque aún tenía una pizca de sadismo en su ser después de una pequeña 'platica' con Tsukune prometió comportarse y finalmente conquisto a Ura, Kurumu por su parte se convirtió en la novia oficial del mujeriego conocido como Ginei Morioka (Gin), el cual desde empezada su relación con la succubus dejó de perseguir a las demás chicas, aunque eso no le impedía seguir con su 'colección' de fotografías ganándose una merecida golpiza de parte de Kurumu y la última consistiendo en Yukari y Fang Fang, al ser ambos practicantes de magia (bruja y yasha) y después de su gran trabajo en equipo se convirtieron rápidamente en amigos y en seguida en novios o "amantes" como se refería Yukari. Todo parecía estar color de rosa para todo el mundo menos para Mizore, ahora tenía amigos que la podían ayudar y acompañarla, pero al verlos ella sentía una necesidad de otro tipo, quería experimentar compartir una relación con alguien más, no una forzada o con engaños como sugería su madre sino una común, normal, tener una pareja, un novio, salir en citas, cosas normales de parejas normales, pero al parecer esto no estaba destinado para ella, dando un último suspiro se dirigió a la puerta de la academia, porque quien sabe que sorpresas pueda traer un nuevo año escolar.

Lo que Mizore no sabía era que su suerte estaría a punto de cambiar y a mi parecer las cosas iban a ponerse divertidas de nuevo.


	2. Capitulo 2

Nuevo semestre, nuevas clases '*sigh* lo mismo todos los años' pensó Mizore mientras continuaba mirando por la ventana al lado de su escritorio, el día era tan aburrido que ya ni siquiera prestaba atención a la breve introducción de su maestra (que por increíble que fuera la coincidencia terminó siendo Nekonome Shizuka sensei de nuevo), Mizore hizo un ligero estiramiento y observó su salón de nuevo, el salón parecía una réplica exacta de su salón anterior 'supongo que todos los salones se ven iguales' pensó mientras veía a sus compañeros, Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, Yukari e incluso Fang Fang estaban junto con ella en el salón de clases, sus demás compañeros cuyos nombres no lograba o simplemente no le interesaba recordar seguían allí, no recordaba sus nombres pero si algunos rostros, la mayoría eran seres de bajo o medio nivel, nada fuera de lo común.

"Atención chicos" dijo Shizuka mientras llamaba la atención de los alumnos, Mizore únicamente fijó la mirada en su maestra "la mayoría ya me conocen pero para quienes no mi nombre es Nekonome Shizuka, pero pueden llamarme Nekonome-sensei" dijo mientras movía su mano derecha en un lindo intento de rasguño y maullaba, sin darse cuenta (de nuevo) que sus orejas habían salido y su cola estaba moviéndose "también tenemos a un nuevo alumno con nosotros, puedes pasar jovencito" dijo mientras dirigía su mirada a la puerta del salón, la cual simplemente permaneció cerrada "… ya puedes pasar chico…" dijo Nekonome sensei algo nerviosa con una pequeñita gota de sudor saliéndole de la nuca, '¿Qué está pasando aquí?' pensó Shizuka mientras observaba la aun cerrada puerta del salón 'Se supone que el nuevo estudiante debería llegar hoy', sin embargo sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un ruido que parecía venir del patio "¿Que es esa luz?" preguntó un estudiante al ver un punto blanco que empezaba a hacerse a hacerse más grande y a su vez el ruido empezaba a aumentar aunque ahora dicho ruido parecía más un grito: "¡ECHEN PAJAAAAA!" seguido al grito se alcanzó a ver la silueta de un joven de con largo cabello blanco totalmente erizado que portaba el uniforme de la academia Youkai aunque muy desarreglado, el joven parecía que había sido disparado o algo así pues se dirigía a toda velocidad al aula…

Más específicamente a la ventana al lado de Mizore rompiéndola en pedazos en el proceso, debido al impacto el joven empezó a rodar y mientras lo hacía contó mentalmente '1, 2, 3' "¡ALTO!" gritó mientras se detenía en secas y se ponía de pie a escasos metros de la pared, sin embargo esto no duró mucho pues de pronto se escuchó otro grito proveniente de afuera "¡OLVIDASTE TU MOCHILA!" y como por arte de magia una mochila entró a toda velocidad, impactando al pobre chico ocasionando que se estrellara contra la pared, y haciendo que se desmayara, la maleta o mejor dicho maletín era un sencillo maletín de tela con camuflaje de colores negro, blanco y gris y un extraño sello dorado en la parte inferior derecha de este, tenía una colgadera de tela negra con una nota de papel adherida a ella: 'Querido Joshua, aquí te entrego tu mochila, al parecer la olvidaste DE NUEVO en la mesa de la cocina, espero que te haya ayudado y suerte en tu primer día, saludos Mai. PD: los chocolates están en el bolsillo izquierdo, no lo olvides :D'

"Ugh" dijo Joshua mientras se levantaba frotándose la cabeza "¿Que me golpeo esta vez? ¿Eh?" dio una mirada rápida al salón y a sus atónitos compañeros y maestra "¡Ah! Siento llegar tarde Nekonome-sensei" dijo mientras tomaba su mochila y sacudía su uniforme "mi despertador no sonó y tuve que tomar la 'vía rápida'" "No te preocupes Joshua" dijo Shizuka-sensei 'aunque el director no estará muy feliz por el 'pequeño' hueco en la pared' pensó mientras Joshua se ponía enfrente de la clase "Chicos este es el nuevo estudiante del que les hablaba, ¿Te presentas a la clase Joshua?" "Okay" dijo con una sonrisa que mostraba impaciencia "Mi nombre es Joshua Kuroshiro, tengo 17 años, recién llegue del mundo humano y soy un _crossed*_, mis pasatiempos son escuchar música, los deportes extremos, anime, manga, y cualquier cosa relacionada con el arte, espero llevarme bien con ustedes" dijo Joshua mientras hacía una reverencia y se dirigía a Shizuka-sensei "Muy bien, Joshua, puedes tomar el lugar que está al lado de Shirayuki-san" dijo la maestra mientras apuntaba al lugar al lado de Mizore, el cual efectivamente estaba vacío "¿Se refiere al lugar que está cerca del agujero?" preguntó Joshua apuntando al enorme hueco en la pared mientras se acercaba al lugar que le mencionaron "El cual TÚ causaste" dijo fríamente Mizore (¿qué irónico no?) mientras miraba a Joshua con una expresión que aunque intimidante no disimulaba para nada el aburrimiento, en realidad el agujero que había causado Joshua era lo más divertido que le había pasado desde que peleó junto con sus amigos en las vacaciones de verano "Whoops" fue la respuesta de Joshua mientras se rascaba la cabeza y fijaba su mirada en la explicación de Nekonome-sensei.

Para sorpresa y alivio de Mizore el resto del día fue calmado y sin nada extraordinario, si por nada extraordinario consideras a un adolescente peliblanco completamente descontrolado causando destrozos como un chihuahua hiperactivo, desde ese momento Mizore recordaría JAMAS dejar que Joshua comiera los chocolates con vino que casualmente vendían en la cafetería…

*_Flashback*_

_Era la hora del almuerzo y Mizore se fue a sentar a una mesa apartada de las demás, originalmente planeaba almorzar junto con todos los demás pero el calor que hacía afuera era insoportable 'Si alguien dejara un bento frío allá afuera se cocinaría en cuestión de segundos' pensó ella mientras se sentaba y se disponía a comer "¿Puedo sentarme?" preguntó alguien atrás de Mizore, cuando volteó se encontró con nada menos que Joshua, el causante de su dolor de cabeza desde el medio día "adelante" respondió mientras lo seguía con la mirada, Joshua se sentó al lado de Mizore y se dispuso a comer su almuerzo, y vaya almuerzo, 10 rebanadas de pizza, 3 platos de pasta, 1 six-pack de refresco de cola, 5 hamburguesas dobles y algunos alimentos que Mizore ni siquiera pudo identificar 'A Kurumu le daría un infarto si viera esto' pensó ella mientras observaba atónita como Joshua literalmente devoraba su enorme almuerzo "¿Dónde demonios metes toda esa comida?" dijo Mizore sin darse cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta "los crossed tenemos un metabolismo extremadamente acelerado por lo que necesitamos una gran cantidad de energía en nuestros cuerpos" dijo Joshua sin dejar de ingerir sus alimentos, por la fluidez con la que formulo y dijo la oración con la boca llena de comida, Mizore dedujo que tenía practica en ello "Oye Mizore, ¿no venden algún tipo de chocolate por aquí?" preguntó Joshua después de terminar su 'pequeña' comida "Estoy segura de haber visto un puesto de chocolates con vino en el área de alimentos" dijo Mizore señalando a un amplio corredor "¿chocolates con vino?" preguntó Joshua con una mirada confusa "Si es un tipo de chocolate el cual esta bañado en vino de uva, también posee una pequeña porción de alcohol en el centro pero no es muy fuerte" explicó Mizore "¡Genial! No puedo esperar a probarlos, vamos Mizore compremos algunos" dijo Joshua mientras tomaba la mano de Mizore y salía corriendo hacia los mencionados chocolates "Oye espera un momen-" Mizore no pudo terminar su frase, pues fue jalada por Joshua hasta el stand de chocolates._

_-20 minutos después-_

"_¡WOOOOOOOOOO*hic*HOOOOOOOOOOO!" gritó Joshua mientras se balanceaba por el techo de la academia "¡Joshua baja de ahí!" gritó Mizore mientras trataba de alcanzar a Joshua quien ahora estaba saltando de edificio en edificio por la academia "Todo el mundo está al revés, todo el mundo está al revés" en este momento Joshua se encontraba de cabeza en un árbol. "¡JOSHUA!" gritó Mizore "¡VIVA MEXICO CA*****ES!" dijo Joshua mientras empezó a tocar una guitarra y a gritar como mariachi "Tu ni siquiera eres mexicano" le dijo Mizore mientras le quitaba la guitarra, logrando finalmente alcanzarlo "CLARO *hic* QUE LO SHOY, TU… TU… PERSHONA DE HIELO" gritó Joshua mientras abrazaba un nopal de peluche con ojos, boca y su fiel bigote, que sacó de quien sabe dónde "Muy bien suficiente" dijo Mizore mientras se preparaba para arrastrar a Joshua directo a los dormitorios, solo para darse cuenta de que éste se había quedado dormido debido a que el alcohol de los chocolates finalmente había salido de su sistema._

_Desde ese día quedó escrito en el reglamento prohibirle el acceso a Joshua a esos chocolates._

_*Fin del Flashback*_

"Oye Mizore" se escuchó una voz atrás de Mizore mientras esta se iba a su dormitorio "¿QUE QUIERES JOSHUA?" dijo Mizore completamente irritada, gracias a Joshua su tranquilo día se había vuelto una pesadilla, aunque debía admitir que fue muy divertido "Bueno yo… note que hoy te cause unas molestias por lo que venía a disculparme" dijo Joshua mientras se arqueaba en forma de disculpa "¿es así como se pide una disculpa aquí verdad?" Mizore rió ante la pregunta de Joshua "si creo que es así" "También quería darte las gracias" dijo Joshua al incorporarse "¿Gracias? ¿De qué?" preguntó Mizore totalmente confundida no recordaba haber hecho nada que pudiera merecer un 'gracias' "Pues por permitirme acompañarte el día de hoy, en realidad estaba muy nervioso por ser el chico nuevo y todo eso, por lo que aprecio mucho que me hayas permitido pasar el día contigo, eres una chica increíble" dijo Joshua con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, Mizore se sonrojó por el comentario de Joshua hacía mucho tiempo que alguien le decía algo así 'Ni siquiera Tsukune me dijo eso nunca' pensó todavía ruborizada, en alguna ocasión Tsukune le había dicho que era una excelente amiga, o una maravillosa guerrera, pero nadie le había dicho eso nunca.

"G-gracias Joshua" dijo Mizore tratando de ocultar su semi-notorio sonrojo "No se necesita agradecer a la verdad" respondió Joshua todavía inconsciente la hecho de que sus comentarios provocaban que Mizore se ruborizara más "Bueno hasta mañana, todavía debo preguntarle al director cual será mi habitación" dijo Joshua mientras caminaba hacia la dirección "Hasta mañana" respondió Mizore antes de dirigirse a su cuarto.

"Hogar dulce hogar" dijo Mizore mientras caminaba hacia su puerta, estaba a punto de meter la llave cuando *BUMP* "¡Ouch!" exclamó Mizore mientras se levantaba del piso "Lo siento" dijo la persona con la que al parecer había chocado "¿Mizore?" dijo la persona con una voz idéntica a la de Joshua "¿Joshua?" exclamó Mizore totalmente confundida mientras veía a Joshua quien ahora estaba vestido con una pijama color blanco y negro con un gorrito con orejas de panda para combinar, Mizore luchó para contener un 'Awww' al ver la pijama de Joshua, se veía realmente lindo con ella, pero claro ni muerta lo diría en voz alta "¿Qué haces en el dormitorio de chicas?" preguntó Mizore recordando su duda inicial "Verás, el director me dijo que debido a que no hay espacio en el dormitorio de los chicos me tendría que quedar aquí, el ya habló con la encargada así que no hay ningún problema" dijo con un bostezo mientras bebía un vaso de leche que conveniente estaba en su mano "Pero no sabía que tu cuarto estaba enfrente, supongo que a partir de hoy seremos vecinos" "Así parece" fue todo lo que pudo decir Mizore, aún trataba de asimilar la situación por lo que lo único que hizo fue sonreír "Hasta mañana" dijo Joshua mientras cerraba su puerta "Hasta mañana" dijo Mizore y cerró la suya 'eres una chica increíble Mizore' recordó ella mientras se disponía a acostarse causando un pequeño sonrojo a su ahora sonriente rostro 'Al parecer este año no será tan aburrido como lo imaginaba' se dijo a si misma antes de irse a dormir.

*_crossed_: Raza híbrida entre ADN de ángel, demonio, y humano. Se desconoce todavía su origen, pero en el mundo humano se encuentran esparcidos por los 5 continentes, es fácil reconocerles debido a su pelo casi siempre color blanquecino y sus peculiares alas, cada crossed tiene una enorme afición por un alimento en específico, hasta la fecha han convivido en secreto con los humanos por lo que conocen la mayoría de sus costumbres, aunque de aspecto inofensivo son peleadores excelentes.

**A/N: Mil perdones por el enorme retraso, aunque no es excusa tengo demasiado que hacer en estos días, les agradezco de antemano haber leído el primer capítulo, si nada me lo impide subiré un nuevo capítulo cada 3 semanas, sin nada más que decir, gracias por leer, lean y comenten por favor :)**


	3. Capitulo 3

_No poseo ningún derecho sobre Rosario Vampire ni sobre Drácula._

La semana pasó rápido ante la perspectiva de Mizore, con tareas, proyectos, peleas entre alumnos y las peripecias de un peliblanco hiperactivo el día parecía ir a toda velocidad, para cuando llegó el domingo Mizore estaba completamente agotada 'Un día de tranquilidad no me hará mal ¿verdad?' pensaba ella mientras se recostaba en la cama de su dormitorio, tenía todo lo necesario para una tarde tranquila, aire acondicionado al máximo, su dorama favorito en la televisión, un frió vaso de jugo de frutas y sus fríos y suculentos…

"¡CHOCOLATEEEEEESSSSS!"

'Maldición' pensó Mizore mientras se preparaba para lo inevitable, vivir con un apuesto choco-adicto como tu vecino no es nada fácil, a la mera mención del chocolate la puerta de Mizore se abrió de golpe revelando la figura de Joshua, quien observaba atentamente cada rincón de la habitación en busca del mencionado alimento.

"¿Mizore?" preguntó Joshua al observar que se encontraba en el cuarto de Mizore "¿Qué haces aquí adentro en fin de semana?"

"¿Relajándome?" Respondió Mizore como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

"¿Aquí? ¿Encerrada? ¡No en mi guardia!" gritó Joshua mientras recogía las cosas de Mizore en una cesta que ya tenía acomodada, la respuesta le llegó a Mizore tan rápido como un bloque de hielo en la cabeza al ver a Joshua guardar una manta en la cesta y salir por la puerta del edificio, 3 palabras: Día. De. Campo.

Luego de algunos minutos Mizore y Joshua se encontraban en el jardín principal de la academia, al ser fin de semana, la mayoría de los alumnos habían vuelto a visitar a sus padres, Mizore (por obvias razones) siempre se quedaba el fin de semana, prefería mil veces estar en la tranquilidad de su habitación que tener que pasar todo el fin de semana siendo acosada por su madre, la cual desde que Tsukune se convirtió en el novio oficial de Moka, le había estado trayendo 'candidatos para novio'. Mizore hizo una mueca de enojo al recordarlo, ella ODIABA que su madre planeara cosas sin decirle, pero que le planeara QUIEN sería su futuro novio era la gota que derramó el vaso. Debido a su necedad de volver a casa, su madre decidió que le enviaría una lista de futuros candidatos cada fin de semana aunque sin importar quien fuera el que apareciese en la lista todos eran finalmente descartados e ignorados por Mizore.

"¿Mizore?" se escuchó una voz detrás de ellos, al voltear Mizore pudo ver a Tsukune, Moka, Gho, Ura, Kurumu, Gin, Yukari y Fang Fang todos agarrados de la mano con sus respectivas parejas, cargando una canasta de picnic "¿Qué haces aquí afuera?" preguntó Tsukune verdaderamente extrañado al ver a Mizore afuera en un día tan soleado, ella había dicho bastantes veces que prefería pasar su fin de semana en su apartamento, aunque el aumento de este hábito se debía principalmente al hecho de que Tsukune y Moka eran pareja, Tsukune sabía que a ella simplemente no le gustaba salir.

"No tenía planeado salir pero ALGUIEN me sacó literalmente de mi habitación" respondió ella mientras apuntaba a Joshua con la mirada quien simplemente dio una pequeña risa, ella no tenía planeado ocultar la razón por la que estaba afuera en fin de semana, y siendo sincera disfrutaba un poco el cambio de rutina.

"¿Quién es el que te acompaña?" preguntó Moka luego de finalmente notar a Joshua

"Oh, él es Joshua, el nuevo estudiante de la clase y mi 'vecino' en el dormitorio" respondió Mizore, no le sorprendía el hecho de que ninguno de ellos hubiera notado a Joshua en la semana, estaban muy ocupados con 'el síndrome de la primera semana de noviazgo' para darse cuenta de algo.

"¿Cómo que vecino? No puede haber chicos en el dormitorio de chicas" preguntó Yukari

"Permítanme explicar, soy Joshua Kuroshiro, como dijo Mizore me transfirieron hace una semana, por falta de espacio en el dormitorio de hombres el director me dio permiso de estar en el de mujeres y por coincidencia me tocó el cuarto en frente del de Mizore" explicó Joshua.

"¿Deben ser buenos amigos para llamarse por sus nombres verdad?" preguntó Kurumu con un tono no tan inocente en su voz.

"Por supuesto, Mizore me hizo el favor de ayudarme durante mi primera semana, es una gran amiga" dijo Joshua inconsciente de las intenciones de Kurumu y del pequeño sonrojo que se estaba formando en la cara de Mizore.

"¿Y cómo fue que sacaste a Mizore de su habitación? Hemos tratado varias veces pero nunca funciono" dijo Kurumu volviendo al tema anterior.

"Simplemente lo hice, por cierto Mizore, disculpa si fui un poco brusco al 'sacarte' de tu cuarto" dijo Joshua un poco apenado por su comportamiento en la mañana.

"En realidad no importa, supongo que un cambio de vez en cuando no hace mal" respondió Mizore.

"Entonces… ¿nos quieren acompañar al picnic?" preguntó Gho levantando con facilidad la enorme cesta de picnic que pertenecía a todo el grupo.

"Mientras más mejor" respondió Joshua mientras todo el grupo caminaba hasta el árbol más grande del jardín.

Sobra decir que todo el grupo (menos Mizore) se quedó estupefacto al ver la enorme cantidad de comida que venía en la cesta de Joshua, la cual ya había formado una pequeña montaña de considerable altitud.

"¿Cómo hiciste para meter todo eso en esa pequeña cesta?" preguntó Fang Fang empezando a dudar si Joshua no sería un hechicero de alguna extraña clase.

"Simplemente lo metí" dijo Joshua sin molestarse en parar de comer "Es como dicen en mi casa 'Si no cabe, haz que quepa'" Fang Fang y Yukari casi caen al piso por lo ilógico que les parecía el razonamiento de Joshua.

"Entonces, Joshua ¿de dónde vienes?" preguntó Ura mientras terminaba su ración de comida y empezaba con la de Joshua, al tener demasiada simplemente empezó a agarrar de la suya, Joshua no pareció molesto por esto por lo que en ese momento todos comían y sacaban cosas de la canasta de Joshua, la cual como había dicho él, parecía no tener fin, incluso Yukari y Fang Fang se resignaron y aceptaron el inexplicable pozo sin fondo que era la canasta de picnic de Joshua.

"Pues nací en el mundo humano, más específico en México" "Oh, ¡por favor! ¡Ya déjate de bromas Joshua!" gritó Mizore interrumpiendo la explicación de Joshua y dejando a todos los presentes muy confundidos.

"Este tipo dijo un montón de disparates cuando por accidente comió unos chocolates con vino en la cafetería, entre las cuales gritaba que era de México mientras tocaba la guitarra y abrazaba un cactus de juguete encima de un edificio del campus" explicó Mizore recordando la 'peculiar' aventura que tuvo con Joshua.

"¿De qué demonios hablas? Eso que te dije fue verdad, mira" dijo Joshua mientras le mostraba a Mizore una foto donde salía Joshua acompañado de otros 10 individuos todos con pelo de color particularmente extraño, blanco sucio (Joshua), negro, rojo, dorado brillante, morado, azul y demás mezcla de colores, todos sosteniendo algún tipo de comida y con una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros, el fondo parecía ser una enorme localidad urbana con un enorme cartel en el que aparecía un hombre con traje 'un político' pensaron todos los que alcanzaron a verlo, tenía puesto un traje sumamente arreglado con un ridículo copete y una sonrisa estúpida en su rostro (cualquier parecido con Enrique Peña Nieto es mera coincidencia).

"Okey, entonces eso no era mentira" dijo Mizore dejando que Joshua terminara su explicación.

"Como decía… nací en México, pero mi padre, y la mayoría de mi extensa familia, pensaron que era mejor que me inscribiera en la escuela Youkai para poder acostumbrarme a un ambiente de puros monstruos, aunque en realidad no entiendo el miedo que le tienen algunos monstruos a los humanos, la mayoría son inofensivos, algunos son raros y/o locos de remate, unos pocos son malvados, pero el verdadero enemigo son las ardillas" dijo Joshua temblando ligeramente al mencionar la palabra 'ardilla'.

"¿Ardillas?" preguntaron Moka y Ura creyendo no haber escuchado bien lo último.

"¿Alguna vez han estado en medio de un parque con una bolsa de nueces, comiéndolas TRANQUILAMENTE sin molestar a nadie, cuando de pronto una manada de ardillas te empiezan a corretear como animales rabiosos?" preguntó Joshua mientras empezaba a mecerse lentamente en su lugar.

"Emm, no pero-" dijo Moka.

"Es horrible" interrumpió súbitamente Joshua mirando fijamente a Ura y a Moka "HO-RRI-BLE, esas cosas peludas no son lo que aparentan, ¿¡Cómo demonios querían que supiera que en ese preciso momento se encontraban en época de recolección!?" Joshua por fin se empezaba a calmar mientras recordaba su terrible experiencia con las 'bolas de pelo del mal'-

"Veo que es un tema delicado, mejor hablemos de otra cosa" dijo Gin mientras veía como Joshua se tranquilizaba y conseguía apoyo en el hombro de Mizore, no entendía mucho el miedo, ahora racional, de Joshua por las ardillas pero cualquiera sufriría un trauma por ello.

"¿Y qué clase de Youkai eres?" preguntó Gho-

"Un crossed" dijo Joshua, al ver los rostros confundidos de sus compañeros (menos Mizore a la cual ya le había explicado en su habitación) les explicó detalladamente lo que era un crossed.

"Un crossed es una especia híbrida entre los ángeles, los demonios y los humanos, puede que parezcamos débiles físicamente" dijo mientras se apuntaba a sí mismo, él no se consideraba una masa de músculos, pero para él su complexión estaba bien "pero en realidad podemos llegar a ser bastante poderosos, como se habrán dado cuenta nosotros consumimos enormes cantidades de comida, parecerá raro pero para nosotros es normal, nuestros procesos naturales requieren de una enorme cantidad de energía ¿y de donde más creen que la sacamos?".

Habiendo explicado esto todos se dispusieron a terminar su picnic improvisado, todo iba bien, la comida ya casi se terminaba, todos (sorprendentemente incluyendo a Joshua) estaban satisfechos, ya habían hecho cualquier actividad de picnic que se les pudiera haber ocurrido (le pidieron su opinión a Yukari por lo que hicieron DE TODO) y ahora solo faltaba lo último del día: el postre.

"Y para dar por terminado este picnic tendremos…" anunció Fang Fang mientras sacaba la última pizca de alimento que venía en su enorme cesta, pero por alguna razón tardó más de lo que esperaba, minutos después sacó de la cesta una bolsa de nueces asadas las cuales veía con una expresión de confusión en su rostro.

"¿Nueces?" preguntó Kurumu "¿Qué pasó con la bandeja de galletas que había traído ESPECIALMENTE para el picnic?".

"Pensé que el pastel sería algo muy normal por lo que mejor traje una bolsa de nueces tostadas, más saludables y sirven para variar" respondió Yukari, ya con algo de saliva saliéndole de su boca al imaginarse comiéndose la bolsa de nueces.

Las fantasías de Yukari terminaron de manera abrupta cuando escucharon un ruido que venía de los arbustos "¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Mizore mientras se acercaba al arbusto lentamente para encontrarse con…

"¡Una ardilla!" gritó Moka al ver como de los arbustos salía una pequeña ardilla de pelaje marrón la cual de un salto tiró la bolsa de nueces haciendo que cayeran encima de todos los presentes.

La ardilla, por instinto, saltó encima de Moka y empezó a buscar en su cabeza las nueces que se habían esparcido.

"Oye, detente" dijo Moka mientras la ardilla seguía buscando las nueces, pero de un momento a otro, más y más ardillas se empezaron a subir a las chicas, rondándoles el cuerpo entero en busca de las nueces que se encontraban entre sus ropas.

"¡Oye detente!" gritaron Kurumu y Mizore mientras las ardillas seguían buscando las nueces como locas, les estaban rodeando TODO el cuerpo, buscando incluso en lugares sumamente privados.

"¿Qué demonios?" preguntaron los chicos anonadados sin darse cuenta de que más ardillas se les empezaron a subir para buscar comida.

"¿Qué les pasa a estos animales?" preguntó Gho mientras él junto con Moka lograron quitarse todas las ardillas de encima gracias a una serie de puñetazos y patadas, pero los animales seguían viniendo y esta vez molestos pues ahora trataban de arañar y morder a los chicos y chicas.

"Hacen su trabajo" dijo una voz que parecía venir desde el árbol, encima de él bajó de un salto una chica joven vestida completamente de verde, no parecía ser mayor que Yukari por lo que pensaron que debía estar extraviada, lo más curioso era que ella era la única persona a la cual las ardillas no atacaban.

"¿Trabajo?" preguntó Fang Fang quien junto con Yukari ya había empezado a atacar a las ardillas con magia.

"Cuidando los jardines de personas como ustedes, que simplemente llegan y dejan todos sus desperdicios en ellos" contestó la chica.

"Oye yo te conozco, eres la presidenta del club de jardinería" dijo Mizore mientras congelaba a un montón de ardillas que saltaron para morderla, ya la había visto un par de veces a la chica pero ella nunca hablaba con nadie, casi todo el tiempo se la pasaba en los jardines y/o regando las plantas.

"Veo que alguien me reconoce, soy Fleur de la Rose, presidenta del club de jardinería y ustedes oficialmente ¡NO SON BIENVENIDOS AQUÍ!" apenas terminó de hablar un gran temblor se sintió desde el piso y de repente una enorme vaina de rosas se alzó desde la tierra obedeciendo el comando de Fleur, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que todo el grupo estuviera rodeado por vainas y un mini-fuerte de espinas.

"¡Ataquen!" las ardillas obedecieron al comando de Fleur y empezaron a atacarlos con mucha más fuerza que antes, Kurumu y Mizore lanzaron una oleada de hielo y viento a las ardillas pero parecía que por cada una que derrotaban 2 más salían a atacarlas, para cuando se dieron cuenta estaban rodeadas por un mar de ardillas y un torrencial de espinas que las atacaban constantemente.

"¡Son demasiadas!" gritó Yukari mientras atacaba a las ardillas con cacerolas gigantes y quemaba las plantas junto con Fang Fang, con un polluelo de Fénix y bolas de fuego.

"¡Joshua, muévete!" gritó Mizore a Joshua, quien por fin salió de su trance de miedo.

"¡Suficiente!" gritó Joshua mientras daba un gran salto justo para aterrizar en medio del mar de ardillas y vainas.

"¡TOMEN ESTO BOLAS DE PELO!" gritó mientras soltaba una fuerte ráfaga de viento de sus manos, la ráfaga al tocar el suelo, explotó formando una pared de aire que mandaba a las ardillas volando dejándolas inconscientes y al mismo tiempo cortaba las vainas de espinas en miles de pedazos.

"¡MALDITO! ¡Me las pagaras!" gritó Fleur mientras sacaba un par de alas verdes de su espalda y se levantaba en el aire de un salto.

"¿¡Vuela!?" gritó Moka al ver a Fleur volando en el aire y lanzándoles espinas de rosas, gracias al ataque de Joshua las ardillas se habían ido pero esto sólo enfureció más a Fleur.

"Es una habilidad nata de las hadas del bosque, me sorprende que no lo sepas Akashiya sempai".

"No eres la única que pude volar ¿sabes?" dijo Joshua mientras daba un salto para ponerse a la altura de Fleur, cuando ella pensó que Joshua se estrellaría en el mar de espinas, él la sorprendió sacando un par de alas de su espalda, sus alas a diferencia de Fleur eran las más extrañas que el grupo había visto, su ala izquierda era muy parecida al ala de un demonio, larga, color rojo oscuro e incluso se podían ver las brillantes escamas que la conformaban, la derecha en cambio era una espléndida ala blanca, parecida a la de los ángeles que se veían en algunos libros religiosos del mundo humano, larga, blanca y parecía que emitía brillo de las blancas plumas de las que estaba hecha.

"Fleur" llamo Joshua a Fleur volando hacia ella "al igual que tú me encantan las flores, y me molesta hasta cierto punto que la gente maltrate a las plantas, pero de eso a impedir que la gente se acerque a ellos y atacarlos, son dos cosas MUY diferentes, lo lamento pero esto tiene que acabar".

Joshua comenzó a elevarse hasta rebasar el muro de espinas, estando en el punto más alto gritó.

"¡Tornado de viento divino!" al gritar una inmensa ráfaga de viento empezó a circular alrededor del muro de vainas, el viento era increíblemente fuerte lanzando las espinas al aire, las cuales empezaron a quemarse en un fuego blanco que se esparció por todas las plantas, al cabo de unos segundos todo el muro estaba siendo cubierto por las llamas blancas mientras Fleur inútilmente invocaba más vainas para atacar a Joshua las cuales o eran cortadas por las ráfagas de viento o quemadas por el fuego que éste provocaba.

"¿Qué es ese fuego?" preguntó Mizore a Joshua, un poco preocupada por el fuego, al ser una mujer de las nieves, el fuego podía en el mejor de los escenarios mandarla al hospital por algunos días.

"Fuego blanco o fuego fantasma" dijo Joshua mientras aterrizaba junto con una impactada Fleur, "Es un tipo de fuego que solamente hiere a las criaturas o cosas que, o estén siendo controladas con malas intenciones o a seres con maldad en su interior, para cualquier otro individuo es completamente inofensivo, inténtalo" Joshua se acercó al ardiente muro de vainas y tomó parte del fuego, para sorpresa de todos el fuego actuaba justo como Joshua había dicho, su mano no se quemaba.

Mizore, algo nerviosa, se acercó lentamente al fuego y tocó ligeramente una llama, para su sorpresa la llama se sintió fría, podría decirse que era refrescante incluso.

"¿Ves? Te lo dije" dijo Joshua mientras depositaba el fuego en el piso haciendo que este desapareciera "Este fuego solamente daña a seres con malas intenciones, para los demás funciona incluso como un elemento curativo".

"¿Y qué hacemos con ella?" preguntó Gin apuntando a Fleur quien se encontraba arrodillada en el piso murmurando 'mis plantas' una y otra vez.

"Yo me encargo" respondió Joshua mientras se arrodillaba hasta estar a la altura de Fleur "Fleur, ¿me escuchas?" Fleur no dijo nada pero asintió con la cabeza.

"Prometo no acusarte con el director por el pequeño problema que tuvimos, pero por favor no vuelvas a hacer algo tan radical"

"¿Pero cómo se supone que les muestre a las personas que no deben maltratar estos terrenos?" preguntó Fleur a Joshua, ella había tratado varias veces de convencer a los alumnos de ello pero siempre encontraba los jardines maltratados: flores arrancadas, arbustos cortados, árboles llenos de grafitis e incluso basura en el agua, ni siquiera quería recordar las atrocidades que algunos estudiantes les hacían a los pobres animales de los jardines.

"Siempre hay una manera no violenta Fleur" respondió Joshua mostrándole una sonrisa a Fleur, quien también le sonrió a él.

"Podrías mandar una queja al director y reportarle lo que nos acabas de decir" sugirió Kurumu "el viejo de seguro te escuchará, a él le molestaría mucho saber que su lugar de almuerzo está siendo dañado o convertido en basurero" ella sabía lo fácil que sería convencer al director sobre el asunto, ¿y quién mejor que una succubus para convencer a un hombre?

"G-gracias" dijo Fleur mientras se levantaba con unas pequeñas lágrimas de alegría en sus ojos "Bueno perdón por el alboroto pero tengo que irme, gracias por apuntarse para ayudarme con los jardines"

"No hay porqué Fleur" respondieron todos excepto Ura y Gho quienes simplemente asintieron, no eran muy platicadores que digamos.

"Bueno, no sé ustedes pero el sol ya se está ocultando y estoy agotado" dijo Tsukune soltando un ligero bostezo

"Entonces, hasta el lunes chicos" dijeron todos mientras se iban a sus respectivos dormitorios sin darse cuenta de que algo se movió entre los arbustos.

Detrás de ellos se encontraban una chica con el uniforme de Youkai junto con un hombre alto con gabardina, la chica tenía la mayoría del cuerpo lleno de vendajes entre los cuales se asomaban dos ojos color miel y su corto cabello color chocolate, portaba un cinturón con municiones entre su falda y una pequeña bolsa de camuflaje que colgaba de su hombro, la chica era un _hunter*_ y por la cantidad de municiones que portaba había recibido varios años de entrenamiento; el hombre en cambio portaba una larga gabardina gris con un sombreo del mismo color, botas negras y guantes blancos, cargaba un portafolio pequeño del cual colgaba un dije plateado, tenía tez clara y su cabello negro se salía de su sombrero haciendo juego con su barba y con sus ojos café oscuro.

"¿El chico _crossed _es mi objetivo, Van Hellsing sensei?" preguntó la chica al ahora hombre conocido como Abraham Van Hellsing, el famoso cazador de monstruos.

"Así es Yulie y por favor sólo llámame sensei, no queremos que alguien sepa quién soy ¿verdad?" preguntó Van Hellsing dándole una mirada seria a su estudiante.

"Por supuesto que no, le pido perdón sensei" contestó Yulie mientras se inclinaba en forma de perdón a su sensei.

"No hay problema, sólo recuerda que tienes que vigilar de cerca a nuestro 'pequeño amigo' Joshua"

"Afirmativo" dijo Yulie mientras su sensei se desvanecía entre las sombras dejándola sola 'Joshua Kuroshiro, prepárate para ser cazado' se dijo a si misma mientras caminaba hacia la oficina del director.

A/N: Antes de que me pregunten por qué metí a Abraham Van Hellsing en la historia, lo consideré necesario para la trama más adelante, sin embargo el personaje tendrá un rol totalmente diferente de los que se plantea en los libros o en la película, ya teniendo esto claro ignoraré futuros comentarios en los que se quejen de este hecho, yo ya les advertí. Sin más por el momento me despido

*_hunter_: Los hunter son una raza Youkai originada en Reino Unido, son una parte desconocida de Inglaterra debido a que aunque han habitado esa región por siglos, gracias a sus habilidades de caza nunca han sido capturados, como su nombre lo indica son cazadores expertos y se dice que una vez que se les asigna un objetivo, harán cualquier cosa para acabar con él, a pesar de su aspecto son peleadores letales y prefieren el uso de armas de fuego al combate cuerpo a cuerpo, el poder que tenga un _hunter_ puede ser medido viendo la cantidad y calidad de sus armamento.


	4. Atention! This is NOT a chapter

Dear readers, right now I'm having a BUNCH of ideas for plots, unfortunately that brain storm is for the plot of other stories...

I'm having a little block with this one so I ask you to wait a little for the next chapter.

Until then

kyokunkunoichi


End file.
